User blog:AustinDR/Kai (Jinzou Shoujo Effort Post)
The Work So, I had a candidate who I was unsure of, but here goes nothing. The work in question is actually a manga series, known as Jinzou Shoujo, or Artificial Maiden in English. A rather short manga, it concerns a scientist/alchemist, named Hiruma Anjin, who discovers a human brain in an alleyway. Taking the brain, he places it into the body of 16 year old Nina, who had died fourteen years prior to the events of the manga. However, as it turns out, the brain belonged to a high school student, Misumi Yukata, and the rest of the manga concerns Misumi, now Nina, trying to retrieve his missing body. Anyway, here's the candidate: Who is he? What has he done? Kai was a 240 year old alchemist who ran a company that specialized in creating clones. Essentially, Kai offered a life insurance guarantee to his clients. He puts the clones in a state of bliss before harvesting them for their bodies, and he is also the head of the Shinseimei Academy. Seventeen years ago, Satonaka's father came to Kai, requesting that he engineer two clones for his son. Kai obliges, and it seemed as though the clones were developing properly. However, both of the clones died when their glass tanks were shattered, while Satonaka himself was involved in a car accident. Learning that his assistant had given a married couple a clone, he murders him, and sends the Crow to the house. The Crow murders the child's parents, and stole his body, thus leaving his brain in an alleyway. Kai finds Musumi (who was now known as "Nina"), and he evaluates her. Realizing that she had to have been made by a powerful alchemist, he attempts to forcefully make Anjin his business partner. On the side, he revealed that Nakahara (who was Musumi/Nina's love interest) was infected with a parasitic plant that slowly kill her if she were not able to get her brain transferred into a clone. In addition, Nakahara's father arranges a marriage in which Kai intended to manipulate the family fortune in order to advance in his plans. Satonaka eventually realizes Kai's true nature, and he lures him into a trap. Unfortunately for him, Kai tricks him by appealing to his sensitive side, and he stabs him to death. When it seemed as though Anjin and Musumi were in the clear, they receive a box from the mail, and in the box was the severed hand of Ushev, thus meaning they were being held captive. Musumi/Nina attempts to strangle Kai to death, but he realizes that he was unable to physically hurt him. Boasting, Kai lustfully molests Nina in front of Anjin only to then realize that Anjin had created a dimensional transport spell. Musumi is teleported away while Anjin and the others were sucked into another dimension. Freudian Excuse? Mitigating factors? None; Kai only views the clones that he engineers as financial gains, and even puts them in a state of bliss before murdering and harvesting them. He cares not one bit about any of the Jinzous that he had created either; this is evidenced by him allowing J. B. to get eaten alive all because he had went to far in his attempts of assassinating Nina (he cares more about the inability of hiding the evidence rather than for any moral concerns). Kai seemed to value Satonaka as a friend, but he doesn't bat an eye at murdering him once he had learned the truth. Later, he accuses Nina of murdering the only friend that he ever had, but this is actually a case of NeverMyFault as he himself murdered Satonaka. On another note, Kai is perverted; when he was evaluating Nina, he later mocks Anjin about taking advantage of him. Heinous standard The Crow really only followed Kai's orders, and he ends up dying fairly early in the manga. As for the other Jinzous, they don't do much to stand out. Kai not only ran a cloning company, but he also had hundreds of years of experience in alchemy. In addition, he was able to make several connections in order to advance his plans. Conclusion? Thoughts? Category:Blog posts